Memories
by finalps3
Summary: One master 2 students.Zack had 2 students when he passed on who didnt now each other. Now like him they are both first class. lightning who is the newest first class gets breifed on the new resposibilitys by a oolder first named cloud strife and little did they know they had more in common then just their rank. rated m for language and lemon lemon is sex please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Authors note um I hope you all like this story very much and please review ! all reviews are loved constructive criticism welcome. And above all else REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW PLEASE! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH YOU WANT ME BAND! (Which has happened)

Disclaimer I don't own ff7 or ff13.

Oh p.s. a VERY special thanks to cloudfarron for on all my last few ff7/ff13 stories you have been the first to comment on them and they wear all good so thanks! Now on with the fic!

Memories

8 years ago

It was a dark night with rain pouring down with great force as two young girls ran for their life. One was a 14 year old named Clair the other was her 10 year old sister named serah but little did she know tonight her name would change. The girls wear running for they wear orphans who had recently lost both parents. Clair had stolen some food for her sister and herself but she was instantly caught and the people she stool from weren't your average group they wear a gang of wanted criminals. The two young girls ran down an alley only finding a dead end. They stood there watching the men come at them knowing only death awaited them. The leader raised his sword to attack as the girls closed their eyes awaiting death but the sound that they heard was not the one that was expected. They heard swords clang together. They then opened their eyes to see a man with a sword as large as him on his back. He had black hair and a scar on his check. The man then turned around and looked at the two crouching girls behind him then back at the gangsters. He then spoke breaking the silence. "Ordinarily I would tell you to come with me quietly if you didn't want to get hurt but seeing that the two people you wear chasing wear two young girls I'm willing to make an exception this time." The man then swung his huge sword with ease and defeated the gangsters without receiving a single mark. The young girls stood there in shock as the tall man now crouched in front of them. "Hey girls are you ok?" Clair nodded her head yes as he then let out a smile. "Hey little one you don't haft to be scared now." "She's scared of the lightning!" Clair said back. The man then nodded his head and said "Hey its ok lightning's not scary besides lightning is strong and brave. And it takes someone strong and brave to be able to help people." The young girl started to feel a little beater after his words. "Kind of like my sister?" "Yup well my names zack how about you?" the younger one spoke up and said her name was serah and the older one said her new name was lightning! "Well girls come with me." The man then got up and started to walk away while motioning the girls to follow. They now trusted him for he did just save their lives so they followed until they got to a huge a building called shinra corp. zack said he needed to go talk to somebody. The two girls stood in awe at everything inside the building until zack came back and looked at them with a smile. "Girls you two are going to stay here with me ok and I'm going to take care of you." The girls wear now very happy as they hugged the man who they would later consider a brother.

6 years ago.

"Lightning come hear please!" the young girl came down the stairs with her sword in her belt loop. She was a new member of shinra and she was heading on a mission with zack today and what was even cooler they wear going with the famous soldier SEPHIROTH YAY! The teenager now stood in front of her mentor the person she looked up to most in her whole life. She loved when she got to be with him for she was normally stuck in cacoon her home town while he traveled a lot mostly to the head bass in midgar though. "Lightning when wear out there I want you to battle as little as possible ok." "But Zack why aren't we supposed to battle I mean come on you get to battle all the time!" he shook his head as he put his hands on his hips. "yes but I only battle as little as I haft to because I hate using this sword." "Why?" he let out a small chuckle before he answered. "Because use brings about wear, tear, and rust and that's a real waste that's what my mentor told me before he gave me this sword." The teen smiled and let out a small chuckle and said ok as she then ran off to finish getting ready for tomorrow's trip.

The next day.

The teen was sleeping as all sudden she heard loud noises and cries of pain she woke up and looked out her window to see the city of nibleheim in flames. She rushed out of the hotel and out to the streets of the burning city as she found a man who was still alive. She went to him and asked what happened. The man said that Sephirothe had destroyed the village and went to the mako reactor. And that a black haired soldier first class and a shinra grunt followed him. She gave the man a potion and left to see what happened. When she got to the reactor she saw the grunt knocked out at the entrance and farther in zack and Sephiroth wear fighting! She ran with her heart pounding a 1000 mph until she reached the battle area of the two soldiers.  
"How could you Sephirothe NO you're not the sephirothe I once knew!" the two exchanged a few blows until they wear brought back to a stall mate waiting for the other to make a move. Sephirothe broke the silence by saying "Why do you even try we both know I'll win?" "Becouse Sephirothe evil will never concur and even if you destroy this body a new person who is stronger will take my place and defeat you!" zack then swung his sword over his head as it became a crimson color preparing the attack. The attack that he launched was one like Lightning had never seen it was incredibly fast yet powerful at the same time. After the attack both members fell to the floor sephirothe being unconscious and zack not far from it. The teenage girl then ran towards her mentor as a feeling of great sorrow came over her heart. She kneeled down and picked up her fallen mentor as tears rolled down her face as she listened to his words. "Listen lightning I'll probably die now. That attack it's my ultimate attack called ominislash it's a move that takes a lot of energy and I think I used all mine to do it. There is only one person left in the word who can do it because it can only be taught master to student and one student per master I taught my friend that I meat in Midgar the attack. I'm sorry that you guys never formally meat but I hope you do. He's strong and brave just like you!" The soldier then passed out in her arms as Sephirothe woke up and began to stand. The now furious teen grabbed her mentor's sword and went to attack but she was defeated by one swing sending her back almost to the knocked out grunt. Right before her eyes closed she saw the grunt with zacks sword running at sephirothe then everything went blank. A little while later she woke up looked around the reactor to see that Sephiroth was missing but the the grunt and zack wear both on the ground out cold. She could only carry one and the choice was obvious which one to carry. With zack on her shoulder she began to walk but after reaching the burnt town she collapsed and began to black out once again but right before she did she saw a man in front of her and he said "Hey are you ok?" the next thing she knew she was in a bed back at cacoons shinra base. She talked with Reno one of the head turks about the mission. He had told her that zack had brought her back here to get beater then him and that grunt went off to face sephirothe and would be back in 2 months.

2 monthes later

The teenage girl waited for after two long months her favorite person would be returning. There was supposed to be a Minnie parade for some men went off to help him but all her joy instantly faded for what was supposed to be a parade for soldiers returning from deafting monsters (the public didn't know they went to face sephirothe) turned out to be a march of sadness as some men carried a casket and name on the side read ….ZACK FAIR. The girl felt as if a dagger had been stabbed through her heart. Lightning let out a loud scream and began to cry. She turned around and began to run off having no idea wear she was going but suddenly SMACK! She had just run into a boy about her age with blonde spiky hair and glowing blue eyes which showed tears. "What the hell was that for WATCH WHEAR THE FUCK YOUR GOING ASSWHOLE!" Lightning yelled. The teen came back with "WELL WATCH WEAR THE FUCK YOUR GOING BITCH!" the two then got up and continued their own ways.

Present day.

Congratulations miss Farron on becoming the newest soldier first class!" ever since the day she found out about his death she worked very hard to become a soldier first class just like zack and now she has finally done it. She stood in the office talking to the president of shinra as he just gave her promotion. "Now miss Farron as soldier first class you have a few new perks wich ill have a already soldier first class explane." "Yes sir which one will be explaining?" "Cloud Strife."

Chapter one.

So what did you think? Please please please please please please please please please review! i Promise the next chapter is going to be a lot longer thanks for the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Well thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter I hope you all like this chapter as well that I do. So above all else please review!

Disclaimer.

I don't own final fantasy7 or 13

Chapter 2

The now proud soldier first class walked down the shinra hallway after being told wear she would find this cloud guy. She found it strange that being that their wear only a few first class soldiers and supposedly clouds one but she's never even heard of him! She just thought to herself "agh he's probably a no name soldier who got there by either money or knowing a guy in a high place." She reached the door he was supposedly on the other side of so she walked in to see a man around her age about 5ft 7in blond spiky hair and glowing blue eyes the soldier trade mark. "Um hello Cloud." He nodded his head back and said hello and offered her a seat in the office type room they wear in. after about a hours explaining the new perks and the new responsibility's she would receive now being first class Cloud began to wrap it up. "So Miss Farron." "No call me lightning." Light said interrupting. "Ok Lightning do you understand everything?" she thought for a minute as she ran the thoughts through her head just to make sure she did before answering. "Um yeah I think so." Cloud nodded his head and then he looked as if he wanted to say something but was having a hard time actually saying it. "Um agh um lightning are you busy Saturday night?" "No why?" the pink hair soldier then put her elbow on the desk and rested her head on it. "Um I was thinking maybe we could get to gether and talk. You know about this stuff to make sure you got it all." The female soldier let out a small grin on her face as she said. "Is that your way of asking me out on a date?" "AGH UM NNNNNN NO um just friends getting together." still grinning she thought riiiiiiiiiiight. "Sure cloud wear do you want to go?" cloud shrugged his shoulders and told her weaver she wanted. "Well how about that bar 7th heaven?" "N0OOOO WE CANT GO THERE!" being confused she asked why and cloud being hesitant to answer was just making her more curious. "Um that's where I live." Lightning had a grin on her face as she thought that she would haft to come check it out sometime and cloud was thinking shit. For he knew how this girl liked to think and he knew it probably wouldn't be good for him. They then picked a time to meat and a place and cloud got up and headed for the door but right before he exited he stopped and put his hand on the wall. This caught lights attention so she asked what was wrong. "Um I'm sorry." "For what?" "For running into you six years ago and calling you a bitch." The girl sat there in confusion as she thought back to six years ago until she remembered running into a boy the day that zack died. "That was you? Well I guess I'm sorry for calling you an asswhole."He nodded his head and left the office. She gathered a few papers that she wrote notes on and left as well and for the first time in a while she had something to look forward to Saturday night. She went home and called her sister up and told her about her promotion and about Saturday. Light loved her sister very much but having to move around a lot for her job and Serah living all the way over in Cacoon and her in midgar they didn't see each other a whole lot. The next few days went by rather slowly until Saturday came. Even though she wouldn't admit to it she was very excited and felt like a little school girl for when she saw cloud walking down the hallway she felt a warm feeling inside of her. Light went home after work and changed into a pair of tight jeans with a low cut white tee shirt. After getting dressed she hoped on her motorcycle and headed for the restaurant. The place they picked was just a small no name bar that they both enjoy going to once in a while. One thing light already learned and licked about cloud was the fact that he didn't like to drink a whole lot just a little here and there but who doesn't right. When she walked in the bar was about half full but she quickly found her date in the far back right corner. She walked up and said hi and sat down. For about an hour they talked and had dinner with a few drinks but not enough to get either one of them buzzed at all. As they wear waiting for the bill lightning began to make chit chat with Cloud.

"So cloud real long week huh with all those battles."

"Not really I don't actually get put on a lot of missions."

"Oh why is that?"

The once again curious soldier rested her head in her hand while looking at cloud.

"Because I told them ill battle if I haft to."

"Why don't you like to battle matter of fact I haven't even see you carrying your sword."

"Because if I battle I haft to use my sword and I don't like using my sword because use brings about wear, tear, and rust and that's a real waste."

The words he just said brought back the memories of her old mentor zack.

"Hm it's funny you say that my old mentor said that exact same thing before he died."

Cloud nodded his head and said mine to. Lightning was confused and didn't know what to think as she heard him say that but at that moment the waiter came with the bill snapping her out of her thoughts. She went to reach for it for she could pay her half but Cloud grabbed it and walked to the counter and paid. The two then walked outside into the cool night.

"Um thanks for dinner cloud."

"No problem hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Actually yeah I did."

They said good bye and then headed for their own bikes. When walking light passed a woman with a cart selling flowers so she decided to buy a couple. When buying them she really liked the cart so she asked the women wear she bought it.

"Um my old boyfriend made it before he died. It took him forever to because he worked for soldier so he didn't have a lot of time to work on it."

"OH I work for soldier what was him name I might have heard of him."

"Zack Fair." The pink haired soldier's mouth dropped at hearing that.

"What zack was my mentor. Then that means your Aries that girl he talked about all the time!"

The flower lady also seemed surprised but then again who wouldn't

"Then you must be lightning he talked about you a lot as well."

"aries zack said he had another friend who he meat hear in midgar do you know who that is?"

"Yes but he asked me not to tell you if we ever meat so I can't tell you I'm sorry."

Lightning said that she understood. The girls then exchanged numbers and went their own ways knowing that they would see each other again sometime soon. The next few days came and went fairly fast especially being today everyone only got a half day due to lack of things to do. Lightning was roaming around until she came across the bar 7th haven. She remembered that's wear Cloud lived so she decided to go have a look. It was around 11:30 and the bar was closing down and there was no one inside. She walked in to be greeted by a young woman around the age of 21 who had long black hair.

"Hello is there something I can get for you?" she asked.

"Um I'm here to visit Cloud."

The women looked quite shocked at my response.

"You know Cloud? Well I'm Tifa nice to meet you. Clouds upstairs for a sec he will be down in a sec."

"Thanks Tifa im Lightning."

The two shook hands and sat down to talk for a minute until Cloud came down. After a few minutes lightning heard her name being said by a familiar voice as she turned around to see Cloud standing at the end of the stair way.

"What are you doing here light?"

"I just thought I would drop bye and say hi."

The blond soldier let out a small chuckle and walked over and sat at the table beside light. They all began to talk and have a few drinks until they realized that it was past 2 in the morning.

"Um are you ok light? You look a little drunk." Tifa asked.

"Um I'm just tired and yeah a little drunk."

It was obvious that she was slightly drunk to the other two. Not drunk enough to not walk in a straight line, stand, or remember what happened the next day. She was more at the state wear you don't want to drive.

"Hey lightning being it's so late and everything why don't you stay here with us?" Tifa asked.

"Um ok sure but is there anywhere for me to sleep?"

"Yeah you can sleep with cloud."

Cloud let out a small cough at hearing this. Light found that kind of funny so she decided to add to Clouds nervousness by agreeing. A few minutes later they all went to head up stairs. Tifa motioned for cloud to come over for they could talk out of lights hearing range.

"Well Cloud have fun up there but remember no hickeys."

Cloud obviously was not amused by her comment.

"Oh and no special noises we have kids in the house. (cloud still not happy) Ok fine but don't wake them up and try not to break her hip like you did mine."

Cloud just sighed and walked away. He did however find that last part funny for they aren't together now but they used to be. They also lost their virginity to each other a long time ago. Now they have screwed around a little here and there but not consistently. The two soldiers then headed up the stairs and into clouds room. When they walked in lights eyes wear immediately caught to the corner of the room which had a huge metal box in it.

"What's in the box Cloud?"

"my sword."

The pinknet was shocked that his sword was big enough to fill that for the only other person she ever saw use a sword that big was zack.

"What do you have a zanbouto?" (authors note a zanbouto was a huge Japanese sword made to cut through a man and hoarse in one blow and that is what the buster sword was based off of ) Cloud let out a small grin as he looked at the box which held his most sacred possession.

"Well you could say it's something like it."

The two then walked over and laid down in the bed together. Cloud had a small bed for two people so right now they wear very close to each other as they looked into each other's eyes. Both looked as if they wanted to say something but couldn't that is until cloud spoke up.

"Um you look very beautiful tonight"

"Thank you and you look very handsome yourself."

Cloud took the next move and put his fingers in her hair and began to lean in for a kiss. Lightning returned the movement until their lips touched. Clouds tong pushed forward asking permission to enter and lightning easily obliged. They went back and forth for a few moments until they needed to break for air. Cloud leaned forward and started kissing her neck and slowly went up and down until he went down to her shirt line and looked up at her silently asking permission. She nodded giving him a yes. He then took her shirt off and she took off his. Light brought cloud up for another heated kiss that lasted longer than the first. Cloud now reached behind her and undid her bra leaving her naked from the waist up. Cloud once again started to kiss her from the neck down reaching up and cupping her left tit with his hand as he put the other in his mouth and began to suck. After switching back and forth a few times he began to run a trail of kisses down her stomach. Cloud then undid her pants and began to pull down but….

RIIIIIIIIING!

Fuck was the only word going through either of their heads right now for the person who called was the president and being first class they couldn't just ignore it. Cloud then got up and answered his cell phone and talked a few minutes with the president and then hung up.

"Light, he says he wants us to go on a mission together immediately. The mission is they found out wear a man is and they want us to go and kill him. The man they want us to kill is Sephiroth!"

the pink haired soldier let out a gasp of surprise then a sad look came over her face.

"Sephiroth is the man who killed my mentor."

"I'm sorry to hear that but he also killed my own mentor and my menotor was the one to give me my sword."

Cloud then went over to the metal box and opened it but what he pulled out was not at all what she expected. What he pulled out was a sword she had not seen in 6 years since the day zack died. It was none other than the buster sword!

"WHAT THE FUCK ZACK WAS YOU'RE MENTOR TO! IF YOU HAVE THAT SWORD THEN YOU MUST BE THE BOY HE MEAT IN MIDGAR! HOLY SHIT!"

Cloud put the sword on his back and looked into her eyes.

"Yes zack was my mentor and you wear the girl from cacoon Clair farron but switched your name to lightning. You also wear the one to watch neiblheim burn down."

Lightning was now lost in a world of confusion for all the thoughts that ran threw her head.

"Wait how did you know about neiblheim?"

"Because I was there also I watched as my home town burned to a ground. That's when we actually meet for I was the other soldier there who you never talked to and the one who always wore his helmet because I didn't have the courage to talk to Tifa."

"Why didn't you tell me Cloud?"

"Because zack asked me not to."

Lightning sat there on clouds bed and reached down and began to put her clothes back on as she thought of why he would ask cloud not to tell her. Cloud put his shirt back on and headed for the door the two soldiers then left and headed for the shinra building where they meet up with the turk members Reno and Rude. They all went into a helicopter and headed for a cave on the side of the mountain wear they believed Sephiroth was hiding. Once there they realized that this cave was not an ordinary cave it was a huge maze! So they decided that they would split into teams and leave markers on the wall as they went for they wouldn't get lost. Cloud and lightning went together and reno and Rude went together. Lightning thought to herself that it was kinda disturbing how much Reno and Rude wear together but anyway she couldn't complain too much about the pairing. The two comrades walked slowly together down the darkness of the cave keeping an eye out for any predators. The cave was dark and gloomy and the air was thick. They could hear the dripping noises of water coming from the ceiling. All around the cave was a creepy place which is a great place for someone like Sephiroth! Out of the darkness they saw a pair of red eyes then another and another and another until their wear 4 pairs of eyes. Lightning flew to the back of cloud putting her back to his. She was feeling a bit nervous for she had absolutely no idea what kind of animal those eyes belong to wear as cloud stood perfectly come so come you would think that they wear in a nice happy meadow and about to fight a bunny wabbit. Then without warning the monsters attacked appearing to be some sort of small dog type fiend which was nothing for either of them. Lightning attacked and fought off all the dogs as cloud stood there and watched. After quickly defeating the dogs she turned around reviling one pissed off face to cloud. The rest of the search was spent in silence for lightning was still pissed at cloud for not helping. (Lightning mad go figure lol) the lead turned out to be a dead for they didn't find anything so lightning decided to go back to her place tonight and cloud walked her home. They wear now on the sidewalk of a side road in midgar. The night was pitch black except for the full moon that was out and the occasional firefly. Cloud wanted to say something but he just couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Hey light about me and not helping I'm sorry. It's just…."

"ITS JUST WHAT CLOUD YOU DIDN'T WANT TO USE YOUR SWORD OR SOMETHING!"

Lightning was now using all her might to hold back the tears that wear about to flow.

"Light I just can't fight unless I absolutely haft to. Because is what took zack away and I don't want to take away someone who has someone looking up to him."

"THEN WHY DO YOU WORK FOR SOLDIER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ZACK WAS WROUNG ABOUT YOU HE TOLD ME YOU WERE STRONG AND BRAVE AND COURAGOUS And one other thing IM NOT SORRY ABOUT CALLING YOU A ASSWHOLE YOU ASSWHOLE."

"Well YOU KNOW WHAT IM NOT SORRY ABOUT CALLING YOU A BITCH YOU BITCH. YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT SO DAME HARD ABOUT ZACKS DEATH BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO NOT EVEN KNOW YOUR PARENTS OR HAVING YOUR WHOLE LIFE GO BYE HAVING NO ONE UNTIL A GUY COMES ALONG THEN HAVING TO WATCH HIM DIE IN YOUR ARMS WHILE LOOKING HIM IN THE EYES. AND IF YOU SAY YOU DO WITH THAT WHOLE NIBELIEHEIM INCODENT WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU KNOW HE WAS MORE THEN LICKLY JUST KNOCKED OUT!"

"Well cloud no I don't know what that's like but did you ever stop to think about what it would have been like to not have been able to say goodbye?"

The now crying lightning then turned around and walked away hoping to never see cloud again.

The next day.

It was around ten when the phone rang and it was serah saying she was in town today so light and her decided they would go hang out. They went and had breakfast and went shopping. They both bought quit a fair bit for serah loved to shop all the time maybe a little too much and light liked shopping when she was pissed. It was now around noon so they decided to go have lunch. When they got to the restaurant serah said she had go use the restroom so lightning got a table and ordered the drinks. Lightning was sitting there looking out the window at all the traffic when she heard someone say "So what brought you hear." She turned around to see arise and tifa standing there. They asked her if she and cloud had a fight for cloud didn't seem to happy last night when he got home. So light explained what happened to the girls and also that she didn't feel that was right. Aries then spoke up by saying

"Don't worry Cloud probably knew what type of fiends they wear and knew you could handle them. Besides he already did save your life once."

"What in the hell do you mean?"

"Remember at neibleheim you left cloud at the reactor to save zack but you fainted once you got to the town and everyone told you that zack brought you back. Well what really happened was cloud came and found you and carried you both back to shinra but everyone just assumed that it was zack who brought you back even though no one saw him bring you."

Lightning was greatly surprised at this it was like a whole new world opened up to her. Because Cloud even knowing that she left him there to die and didn't even try to help him still saved her life from the flames. She told the girls thank you for telling her that as they then left the restaurant after paying for their meal. The two sisters enjoyed their meal and talked for about a hour and then decided to leave and go get some ice cream from the ice cream parlor just doen the street. They began walking and decided to go through a back ally to get there faster than taking the main road all the way around. When they got about half way down the alley 20 men jumped out grabbed both women and throwing them to the wall. To serah it was a flash back of 8 years ago for these men obviously wanted to hurt them for some reason and they also probably wanted something only a women could give but to light it was deferent. Luckily she always carried her sword and she planned to use it. It was quite evident though it wouldn't be easy for their 20 of them one of her and by the condition of their blades and the scares on their body's it was obvious that this wasn't their first battle. Lightning dashed forward attacking the first man. He tried his best to block but try as he may lightning plowed through his defense like nothing for she wasn't soldier for nothing. She turned to her left and blocked an overhead strike only to be hit in the back then another on the side. The fight continued for a few minutes but she was soon over powered and thrown back to the wall with her sister. Serah being scared clung to her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Lightning can you beat them?"

"To be honest with this many I don't think so."

"So what does that mean?"

"Well in the best situation wear fucked."

The two sisters closed their eyes as they waited for the worst just like 8 years ago except knowing they weren't going to have a wonder boy appear out of no were and save them or wear they? They then heard a man scream as he prepared to attack but his scream turned to a muffled grunt as the two girls opened their eyes to see the man on the ground and cloud standing over them with his sword in his hand.

"Ordinarily I would tell you to stand down if you didn't want to get hurt but I'm willing to make a exception this time."

With those words no this whole scene bringing back memories from 8 years ago lightning watched intently as cloud with no effort destroyed all 20 men without receiving a scratch any were on his body. Cloud turned to the two women with a concerned look on his face and asks if they wear ok after confirming they wear ok lightning being just a bit ruffled up they decided to fuck the ice cream and just go home. Once they got back to lights house Serah decided to go take a shower leaving cloud and lightning alone on her couch. Light leaned forward and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her which also wrapped a blanket of happiness around her for deep down she always felt safe with him around.

"You know cloud back there I was worried you wouldn't want to fight them and that I would be hurt."

Cloud looked down into her worried eyes as he reached up with his hand and stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Lightning you never haft to worry about something like that because I will always fight if it to protect someone important to me."

"I'm important to you?"

"Yes you're very important to me light. Light I…. I love you!"

The end of chapter 2.

So what did you think? Please please please please please please review even if you hated it. All reviews are welcomed even the hatting ones as long as they give me some way I can get beater and I will always try my best to improve thanks in the next chapter you find out how lightning takes clouds confession , the big showdown with Sephiroth and a message from zack. The chapter will be the final one. Oh and incase I didn't mention REVIEW thanks


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say thank you to all for reading this. I hope you all love this chapter very much for it definitely is my personal fav out of all my stories and it's also my most popular one yet! So thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer I unfortunately don't own ff7 or ff13.

Memories chapter 3!

The pink haired soldier sat there in shock because she just couldn't believe it the first person she had ever learned to care about in any way whatsoever since zack died actually loved her back! She sat there with her head on his shoulder looking up to him trying to find the words to say but she just couldn't manage to say all the words she wanted. The only thing she did get to come out of all the things she wanted to say was.

"I love you to."

Cloud smiled as he lowered his head down to hers and began to kiss her as passionately as he could. Light returned the kiss until they stopped for air. Cloud then put his head on hers and began to rub her back.

"Hey Cloud does this mean we are officially well you know together?"

"Well if it's ok with you I would say so."

"Well if wear together I think we should learn more about each other. Like what do you think about having kids?"

"Well I don't mind and honestly I already take care of one but he's not mine though. (Light had a look on her face that said as clear as day telling him to go on.) His name is Denzil he's an orphan who lost his parents a few years ago so I took him to my place and he's lived there ever since. That's actually why I'm in soldier."

"How old is he?"

"He's 6"

The two then continued talking for a few hours about everything and everything they could think of until they realized the time and that Serah had been asleep for quite a while now. So Cloud got up and headed home as light began to go to her bed but was stopped when cloud called her name.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tomorrow to a reunion with all my friends."

Light smiled in a way that she only smiled for him and her sister and said.

"Sure I would love to go."

"Ok ill pick you up around 7 then."

They both nodded and said there goodbyes as cloud left the house and light went to her room. Light traveled down the hallway trying not to make a lot of noise for she had to pass her guest room which her sister was sleeping in and she didn't want to wake her up.

"Up late aren't we now?"

Light stopped at hearing her sisters voice and turned around and peeked into the open door to see her sister lying there on her stomach with her head in her arms looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Serah, I thought you wear asleep."

Light then walked in and sat on the bed beside her sister planning on spending a few minutes with her before bed.

"Who could sleep with you two out their making out and talking so loud?"

"You heard us?"

"Every word."

Lightning seemed to have sunk in her seat hearing that as she wished to herself that they had talked quieter.

"Well any way Clair I hope you and your boyfriend have fun tomorrow."

Light said thanks and gave her sis a hug and went to her room and quickly fell asleep which was quite surprising do to everything that happened today.

The next morning.

Light woke up and it was a bright morning for the sun was shining through her window giving the room plenty of light. She could already tell her sister was up for every time she stayed over or any time light went to her house she would always get up early and make a huge breakfast that always tasted delicious which she could already smell. One thing that was obvious between the two sisters was that Light was by far the stronger of the two were as Serah was better at things like cooking and cleaning. Light was actually so bad at cooking that you would have better luck getting a good tasting meal out of reno or even barret and we can all imagine how likely that is. So light got up and got dressed in a pink shirt and a pair of shorts and went down stairs to have a great breakfast. When she got down stairs she was greeted by her sister with a smile and a table full of food for the two. For the rest of the day the two girls sat around and did their favorite thing… be lazy. After spending the day on the couch light got up and got ready to go with cloud tonight. After getting a shower she couldn't decide if she wanted to wear a dress or not so after about 30 minutes of debating she put on a pair of shorts that exposed most of her toned thighs and a shirt that hung really lose to wear it was kind like a dress that came down to the top of her shorts. She came down stairs and realized she had perfect timing for right as she got down she heard a knock at her door. She ran over to the door and straightened out her dress and shook away the nervous fillings and opened the door and said hello. Her eyes wear closed as she expected to hear wow you look beautiful or something like that but instead she heard.

"Hey one large ham and chess pizza and your total will be $10.92 plus tip."

She opened her eyes to see a teenage pizza boy standing there with a large pizza being ready to be paid. She turned her head to her sister who was sitting on the couch laughing her ass off knowing that she was expecting Cloud. She then paid the man and took the pizza in a slammed it down on the coffee table in front of Serah and said.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Your right sis it was pretty dame hilarious!"

At that moment the doorbell rang again and but this time light looked out the window to make sure it was her date. To her great joy she saw Cloud standing there with a rose in his hand waiting for her to answer the door. So she quickly ran to the door and opened it and this time she got the reply she was hoping for last time and let me tell you it wasn't your total is 10.92.

"Wow um light you look beautiful tonight!"

Light slightly blushed at the compliment and said thank you.

"Um hear this rose is for you."

"For me thank you!"

Cloud then handed her the rose and she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. The two soldiers then walked down to his motorcycle and got on but before they left cloud asked.

"Hey you keeping an eye out for someone?"

The girl then worried that she had been caught looking through the window to make sure that it was him and not some other loser delivering something that her sister ordered.

"Oh don't worry about it its nothing really."

Cloud just nodded his head and started up the bike and began to drive to the seventh haven wear all his friends would soon be gathered at. They did this every year and normally cloud and Vincent were the only two not looking forward to it but this time deep down cloud actually was! This time he actually was almost somewhat sociable he had a hot girlfriend to show off and he didn't haft to work which every other year he had to so what's not to look forward to? After about 30 min of driving they pulled into Tifas bar were all the other guest were. They walked in to everyone looking at cloud and saying HEY CLOUD or HEY SPICKY. Cloud told everyone hi and went and sat down at a table with barret and light and began to talk to barret. One thing cloud was already enjoying was that normally cid and barret would like to make fun of cloud for they both had wife's ,being berret married tifa last year, and that he didn't have a girlfriend. With **lightning** there though they couldn't say that matter of fact cid was actually a little jealous. One person in particular caught lightning's eye though was none other than Vincent Valentine the new director of the turks.

"Wow cloud you didn't tell me you knew Vincent valentine!"  
Cloud and barret both let out a grin and a slight laugh but they all turned their heads when they heard a little boy yell "DADDY!"

They then saw a little boy around six years old run up to cloud and gave him a big hug.

"So is this Denzil?"  
"Yeah. Denzil this is lightning say hi."

The little boy then smiled and told her hi. The party was going great for about 2 and half hours until Vincent and Cloud both got a phone call. The call was from president shinra himself. He said that they found sephirothe and they needed to kick his ass! So everyone told them their goodbyes as they left. Lightning having no ride decided to stay until Cloud came back. She looked over and saw tifa standing there so she decided to go over and talk to her being she really didn't know anyone else there. The two women then sat down and began talking until a huge blade beam came crashing through the house. Everyone jumped up and looked at the huge whole in the whole and the floor then outside wear they all saw the man that deep down without the help of Cloud or Vincent they had no chance of beating it was none other than SEPHIROTHE! Tifa then rushed denzil to a safe place while everyone else prepared them self for battle. Light looked at barret who said

"Fuck wear all strong but without cloud or vinc wear fucked!"

"Don't worry we can do it without them!"

Barret just shook his head and said as if which just pissed lightning off. (Again I say lightning be mad nooooo lol) A girl named yuffie took the first initiative and threw her ninja star which to Lights great surprise sephiroth didn't block it or dodged it but without even looking up he COUGHT IT WITH JUST TWO FINGERS!

"Foolish people without cloud or Vincent you are nothing to me!"

Terror struck the hearts of many for they knew what sephirothe said was true. Cid then dashed forward and went to hit sephiroth with his spear wear as yuffie took the back side and went to throw more ninja stars. Sephirothe with his huge blade stepped back and blocked cids attack from above and countered with a deadly attack from the side sending him flying. He then turned to the brave yuffie and jumped up really high therefor dodging her stars and came down using a wired attack called octaslash which ended up hitting yuffie leaving her behind with plenty of scratches in her body while she laid there unconscious. Now the only ones left were Barret and Lightning being red 13 and reave went home. Barret ran out yelling "TAKE THIS ASSWHOLE!" he then raised his gun arm to sephirothe and did a limit break causing a bunch of bombs to appear which left a cloud of smoke after going off. Lightning closed her eyes do to all the smoke when she opened them she saw barret laying on the ground unconscious with sephiroth standing over top of him.

"Barret NOOO!"

"Don't worry about him silly girl you will soon join him. Besides who are you? You must be Clouds new girlfriend. Lightning was it?"

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?"

"Let's just say I keep an eye on my enemy. Don't worry ill defeat you slowly unlike the others."

"Trust me I won't be as easy as the others!"

She then dashed forward with a sideways attack which Sephirothe easily blocked. Their swords still connected lightning reached up and kicked him on the side causing him to take a step back and when he did he was knocked down by lights blade with an overhead strike lightning then did a backflip to put some distance in-between the two. Sephiroth then got up and looked at her and started laughing hysterically.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!"

"I'm just impressed that you were actually able to hit me. That's pretty good you know especially for a girl."

Lightning was now very mad at him for she hated sexist. She then dashed forward to attack him but her attack was cut short for he dashed forward and hit her with a uppercut which sent her flying into the air. While midair he dashed to wear he was now over top of her and he then used his sinential attack which caused her to come crashing down hard and knock out. Light looked up and to her great joy saw the one person she knew who could help …CLOUD!

Cloud got of his motorcycle and looked around to see a destroyed bar and all his friends hurt and lying on the ground then up to the Couse of it all.

"Sephirothe what do you want with us?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Then in that case."

"Then in that case what cloud are you going to do like last time and let your friend die!"

Cloud looked down to the side as a sad look came over him as he dropped his huge sword and fell to the ground. Sephirothe then turned around and began to fly away with his wing but before he left he said "I'll be waiting Cloud come find me at the north crater when you're ready."

Tifa then came out of hiding with Denzil and started making sure everyone was all right. By the end of the day everyone was awake and fine but with some marks that would heel in a bit of time. Cloud, however, just stood there facing out the window all day without saying a single word. Finally around 10 pm everyone started to worry about him so light came from behind him and gave him a hug and asked if he was alight. He then turned around to everyone and began to speak.

"Everyone its time you know the truth about what Sephiroth said about last time. The last time we meat was when me and zack went to go face him and do to an accident I was mako poisoned. After I was poisoned that's when we found him. Zack knew I couldn't fight but instead of running and saving himself he fought all alone knowing the probable outcome to protect me and if I would have been able to do something Zack would probably still be hear. Therefore it's my fault zacks dead!... Now I'm finally going to listen to something barret said which was that if a man can't protect his family he aint worth nothing and I can't protect the people I hold close to me and you all deserve better than nothing so goodbye I'm leaving."

Everyone stood in shock as cloud turned around after his confession and began to walk away. Lightning once again in her life felt as if a dagger was stabbed through her heart. Tears of great sorrow began to fall from her face and from a few people around. Even with the protest of all his friends Cloud continued to walk for the one voice most likely to bring him back was none other than lightning who now couldn't manage to say anything as she stood there watching her love leave. Cloud then began traveling on his motorcycle to one spot in particular wear he hasn't been able to bring himself to visit for 6 years. He now stood on the outskirts of Midgar on a cliff but not just any cliff this was the cliff wear zack passed on. He stood there looking out towards midgar while leaning on his sword which he stuck in the ground. As he was standing there he heard a person start to walk up from behind him. He turned to see a girl with a black cloak cover her back and one arm. Cloud couldn't see her eyes for she had long red hair which covered her eyes being she always looked down. She came up and stood beside cloud and said "You really shouldn't look so down."

"Hmph you don't know anything about me and you shouldn't say things right away without knowing my reason for being sad."

"Quit the contrary Cloud. I know everything about you."

Cloud was taken back for he wondered who this girl was. He just meat her and she already knew his name and possibly much more.

"How do you know me?" cloud asked the girl now standing beside him.

"You probably don't remember being you had mako poison but you and zack came to visit me before he died. He told me to tell you something. He said to tell you that no matter what never disrespect your honor as soldier. Hear he also said to give you this."

The girl then took of the cloak and handed it to him as she went to walk away. Cloud took the cloak and started to remember zack saying "Always protect your honor as soldier." And with this he seat off for possibly the final battle of his journey being he now realized what zack truly meant by that and he had to try and protect the people he loved even if it caused him his life.

Meanwhile at the north crater summit.

It was snowing the wind was blowing and the clouds wear gray but a man stood at the top looking down to the pink haired soldier who followed him there.

"Tell me girl why do you follow me?"

"I told you! I'm going to kick your ass!"  
And with that she dashed forward and drew her blade from her holster and attacked with a sideways slash which sephirothe effortlessly blocked. She took a step back and used her blitzs attack but again she missed sephirothe for he jumped into the air and came down hitting her with his sword. The attack sent lightning to the ground with sephiroth standing over her.

"Foolish girl you honestly thought you could beat me when you couldn't even beat some robbers?"

"Wait how do you know about that?"

"Its simple I sent them."

"Why?"

"Because I planned to destroy Cloud first emotionally then physically I thought that if you died he would be crushed which would leave him in a living hell and that's when I would kill him. So to make sure that this went according to plan I put some of mothers cells in them and sent them to kill you."

Lightning then thought to herself that was why she had so much trouble defeating them. Sephiroth them raised his sword and was about to pierce her through the heart and ordinarily she would wait for prince charming to come save her. Today was different though she couldn't give up so she tried her best to dodge his attack. Her efforts resulted in him cutting through her right shoulder instead of her heart. This saved her life but on the down side with her shoulder like that she couldn't fight with her sword and she wasn't worth crap with her hands and feet. Sephiroth then back up while she struggled to get on her feet. She tried punching him a few times but all efforts wear useless even when he let her hit him her punches had no effect. Sephiroth hit her again sending her to the ground. She tried to get back up for she was determined that she was not going to need help from someone again but try as she may she couldn't even stand. Sephiroth reached down and picked her up and walked over to the edge of the cliff and held her out to the side. Lightning looked down and realized that if he let go she would definitely die.

"Hmph this is where we say goodbye."

And with that he let go and lightning began to fall. Sephiroth stood watching her fall but to his surprise she did not fall to the bottom of the mountain for a man in a black cloak jumped by catching her and landing on a large ledge. The man was none other than Cloud Strife!

"Cloud your back!"

"Yes light. I left and that was my sin and now I'm going to atone for it and protect my honor as soldier."

Cloud then jumped up with her in his hands to wear he was now standing on the summit as well. He walked over and sat her up against a rock. Cloud then reached up and pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Cloud turned around and went to face his battle but when he turned around he heard lightning say

"Cloud I wasn't able to say goodbye to one person I was close to don't make it a second."

"I won't that's a promise."

And with that cloud walked over to wear he was now standing wear sephiroth was. Both men drew their swords and dashed forward to attack there enemy their swords ended in a cash as they then drew back and attacked again. The results were the same over and over again. They both went in for another slash but when their swords hit sephiroth leaned down and kicked cloud in the leg which ended up knocking him down. Cloud looked up to see sephirothe trying to stab him so he dodged to his right. Sephirothe continued to stab at him over and over but cloud just kept dodging. Finally cloud saw his chance and punched sephiroth in the knee which made him fall over. Cloud then jumped into the air and spun his sword around his head and launched a gigantic blade beam towards sephiroth. The attack was futile for sephiroth blocked it with octoslash ,but the crater that was left from the attack however, left lightning in awe for it was approximately 4ft wide and 20ft long! Both fighters stood on the summit which ordinarily would freeze them but right now but they wear sweating and panting as if it was 100 out. Both stood ready and waiting for the other to make a move for they both knew that if either made one wrong move the other would capitalize on it and they would be over. Sephiroth did what cloud feared most he started to prepare his ultimate attack SUPER NOVA! Cloud knew that an attack of that level would probably kill not only him but lightning as well and that he was not going to allow! His only chance was to kill him before his attack was released and the only attack that could do that was none other than the move his mentor pasted on OMINISLASH So cloud swung his sword over his head as it grew the crimson color that it did only when that attack was done Lightning watched in awe as the attack which she hasn't seen in years was being done right in front of her eyes. Cloud then made the incredible dash that was done for the initial part of the attack and with that he slashed many times and after the attack cloud took a step back as he watched sephiroth fall to the ground.

"It's over sephiroth."

"Cloud I will never be a memory and I will return."

"Who cares history always repeats itself so no matter how many times you come back we will always defeat you!"

And with that Sephiroth disappeared. Cloud then walked over to wear lightning was. He saw that she was knocked out so he picked her up and started heading back to the one place he knew he belonged…home. It didn't take very long before they wear home and lightning was awake once again. Now everyone was going to sleep. Lightning was once again staying over due to everything. Cloud and light wear now in his bed looking each other deep in the eye.

"Hey light do you want to start wear we left off?"

"I thought you would never ask."

And with that they wear soon naked and into a deep passionate kiss. Cloud reached up and started playing with her left tit for a minute until light bent down and started to give cloud oral. She stopped right before he came then leaned back on the bed and spreaded her legs. Cloud got ready to enter her but stopped when he heard her say.

"Oh fuck me cloud take my virginity."

"You're a virgin!"

"Well kinda I am officially but I've done everything else even lesbian. I wanted to save that for someone special like you."

"Well then I'm honored."

And with that he slowly entered her after a few minutes the pain passed and they both started going in rhythm with each other. After 20 min they couldn't hold it any longer and they both came. Cloud laid down beside his love and said to her.

"I love you."

"I love you to cloud."

They both then lied there and fell asleep.

10 years later.

It was a bright morning as the married couple laid in bed until they heard a young buy run into their room yelling

"MOMMY DADDY BIG BROTHERS BACK FROM SOLDIER COME LOOK!" the parents woke up and looked at the boy who was very happy as he ran out of the room. It has been 10 years since the fight with sephiroth and cloud and lightning have become married. They soon after that officially adopted densil and a few years after that had a son of their own which they named Con Strife. Today was the first time denzil has visited home since becoming like his parents a soldier first class. For the rest of that day they all had fun and enjoyed themselves but at dinner they wear all siting at the table when Cloud looked over at Denzil and said.

"Denzil come with me I have something I need to show you."

The two then went outside and to clouds personal training ground.

"Denzil Every day from now on I am going to train you."

Denzil eagerly accepted the training. And after one week he had mastered the training. As they now stood there early in the morning.

"Denzil I'm proud of you. You have mastered my ultimate attack ominislash. Now please take this as well. My dreams my honor their yours now."

And with that cloud handed denzil the blade that his mentor passed on to him.

"Thank you dad I won't let you down!"

"I know you wont."

Dezil then said his good byes and headed back to shinra headquarters. Con was still asleep which left cloud and lightning sitting there at the table. After sitting down lightning said

"Are you sure that you were ready to pass on the sword which you cherished for so long?"

"Yes its time a new era of dreams start. Light I need to go on a trip I need to go talk to someone."

"OK but as long as you promise to come back."

"Promise!"

Cloud then got on his motorcycle and headed for a city he hasn't been to in a long time. It was the city of Congaga. Cloud walked straight to the household of the family whose last name is Fair. He knocked on the door and the same women who gave him his cloak came out and asked if she could help him. Cloud then said

"I remember now who you are I'm sorry it's taken me this long to come here. So thank you."  
"Hear this is for you it's from Zack to you and lightning."

The girl then gave him a letter which he took and then headed back to his home in midgar. When he got there him and lightning stood there and opened the letter which wrote.

FROM ZACK TO LIGHTNING AND CLOUD.

Hey guys how have you been? I know if you're reading this I have probably passed on to the afterlife. I know you guys might have some questions like why I asked arise not to tell either of you about who the other one was. The reason I didn't want you to know immediately light is because You said any one who is my friend would be your friend so I knew that if you knew who cloud was from the beginning you would instantly like him and I thought that you guys should meet and hopefully like each other for who you guys are not because you both knew me. Any ways thanks for reading.

SMELL YEAH LATER P.S. wouldn't it be funny if you two got together

YOURS TRULY

ZACK FAIR

After they both wear done reading they both looked up at each other and stood staring each other in the eye that is until lightning broke the silence.

"I understand now, Cloud, who gave you this letter?"

"A girl who me and zack went to visit before he died she's also the one who made me realize my error of leaving and come back to you She's zacks adopted sister."

Cloud then turned around and began walking to his room as he thought

"Thank you for everything….Cisscini."

The End.

Thank you for reading and if you have taken all the time to read until hear please just take a little more time and review!please. Um sorry about the last chapter being so long and one final thing a lot of people wear giving me bad reviews about how the characters were ooc and I'm just saying that I knew that for I did that on purpose but any way thanks for reviewing !

Smell yeah all later in my next fic!


End file.
